Cursed
by xFireWorx
Summary: Roy x Lilina. Roy thinks he's cursed, but Lilina begs to differ. Rated for safety.


Okay, here's a quick one-shot from me to you [that has been edited seeing that the original was from two years ago]. I'm really excited that they finally put character filters for searches in the Fire Emblem category!

Now that is out of the way I'd like to say: **I do not own Fire Emblem**.

* * *

**Cursed**

**

* * *

**The Lycian Alliance army was about to take a break. They had been trudging through the Western Isles (a colony of Etruia), and had recently saved some townspeople from attack. Now they were heading towards a base of rebels who had been opposing the town's government, the very same one that did nothing about the bandits.

Suddenly, the other members in front of Lilina stopped. The blue haired mage was relieved. Her legs were beginning to get sore from being on a horse all day. She slid off the saddle gingerly, stretched her legs, and helped her 'roommate', Clarine, pitch the tent. The two made idle chit chat as they dragged their tired bodies inside the tent to place their sleeping bags inside of it.

Lilina strolled back out leaving Clarine inside, and the young mage took in the atmosphere: The sun had already set and the cool night air came out to greet her sore muscles. It was indeed pleasant. She sighed and looked towards another tent, where she saw Wolt walking in talking to the person inside. Lilina knew instinctively who that was...Roy.

She had tried so hard today to impress him with her magic skills. Without meaning to she had knocked out the leader of the brigands, Scott, a berserker. Instead of impressing him all she noticed was that the prince seemed upset.

_Was it because Roy, himself, wanted to finish him?_

And to make things worse Clarine got _all_ of Roy's attention, because "She's so skilled with staves". Roy didn't seem to even pay attention to her in the slightest! Weren't they at least friends? Lilina didn't hold this against Clarine because Lilina knew that Clarine was a person of good character. It was just that the troubadour was often getting Roy's attention and that made Lilina-

_Jealous? Am I jealous of Clarine? All because she gets a lot of attention from Roy...? I'm not jealous of her, and I never will be._

Wishing her father was still alive so she could perhaps have some answers to her questions about the strange workings of her mind, Lilina walked out to the nearby beach. She stared out at the ocean watching the waves roll out onto the sand. It made a pleasant 'hush' noise every time a waved lapped gently on the sand.

* * *

According to Wolt, Roy was surely going to get killed from his "constant unknown distraction". Roy assured Wolt that he would not let himself get killed, and that he shouldn't worry. The red headed lord walked out of his own tent. Wondering why this situation kept reocurring. The constant nagging in the back of his head. Having left Wolt back at the tent, the young marquess headed for the sea to continue pondering his unidentified predicament.

_I can't take my eyes off of Lilina. Not even for a second. What if she were to be attacked? That's why I need to somehow be able to focus on the current skirmish, but still be able to ensure Lilina's safety._

_Why?_

_...because she is important to me.  
_

_I was terrified when she attacked that berserker today. I just watched it happen. I couldn't even move._

_

* * *

_As he walked on the shore, he saw a small figure in the distance. He carefully approached this figure in case it was an enemy. As he drew closer his breathing stopped realizing that it was Lilina who was sitting on the beach entranced by the waves.

"Lilina" he called out to her!

She didn't answer, a faint fear gripped Roy, he placed a hand on Lilina's shoulder. The startled mage turned to face Roy.

"Oh R-Roy!" she stuttered.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course you can." Roy sat next to Lilina, there was silence on the exterior, but in the interior of both the cacophony of thoughts were absolutely deafening.

* * *

_Why am I so worried and protective of her all the time?_

_Why do I want his attention all the time?_

_

* * *

_"How are you feeling? You look a bit ... off." Roy asked nervously afraid to break the silence.

"Umm...okay..." Mumbled Lilina, she couldn't fool him.

"It's okay you can tell me..." Said Roy hoping he was on somewhat of the right track to making her feel better.

"No it's fine. It's not important anyway." Lilina said looking away, a blush beginning to creep up on her cheeks. Roy gave her a hurt look. _Does she not trust me enough anymore?_ Was what he wondered.

"I'm here for you just so you know," He said quietly he turned to her as he got up. "Always."

Roy began to walk away. Feeling badly about Lilina's unknown 'plight'. It was amongst some of the few things he had to worry about. Everything "evil" seemed to stem from the current war.

He hated war it brought grief, plague, and it changed people rarely for the good, and almost always for the worse. His head throbbed at painful, and morbid images forever etched in his mind. The young prince froze. He felt like he was being attacked by some voice inside his head. A voice that had rumbled in his conscious before. The voice that made him feel so inferior when he had failed to save Lord Hector. The ephmereal resounding echoes became stronger and stronger. Drowning out all rationality.

* * *

You _love_ Lilina don't you? Don't expect for it to be returned that would only bring false hope.

It would only be for your own good if she were to not return your feelings. Love creates bonds which in turn creates needless passion and pain. I thought you would have learned from your father. Look at what happened to your mother, your father's best friend-Lord Hector...

All dead.

She would just _die_ as well. It could happen just because you lover her, and maybe if she didn't even love you back.

It's a curse placed unto you.

**

* * *

**

"Roy!"

Lilina ran up to Roy and hugged him. Her highly acclaimed "Roy senses" told her that he was completely out of it.

A piece of paper then flew out from one of Roy's pockets. Roy, confused, grabbed it. He never had seen this letter before. Although Wolt had said he got a letter from one of the Pherean Knights a while back (three days to be exact), but he lost. The archer said it hadn't been decorated much. It was probably an inventory update from the Eliwood, Roy's father. Roy never really lost all that sleep over the mundane letter lost. He was surprised that he had found it. His young curiosity led for him to open up the crumpled papyrus.

****There were no statistics present on the paper at all. It was filled with sickening pleasantries which confused Roy-his father wasn't that type of person. It became evident why the letter was so when he got down to a certain line: **_"_**_We regret to inform you that Lord Eliwood died, however it was peacefully-from his disease..._".

Lilina looked back over to Roy curiously and quickly read the letter, stopping at the same line.

"I'm an orphan, now..." was all he managed to say.

"Roy, I understand that you're upset but remember: you're not the only one that lost both of their parents!" The young mage could feel her anger rising as well as sympathy, but this would be the only way to make Roy stop moping (not that she would really give him the chance to start).

"How could you-"

"I'll always be here for you. So don't start moping on me!"

"Lilina...?" Roy was evidently confused by Lilina's sudden emotional outburst. Like her father Lilina wasn't much for "mushy crap". Said mage decided that she might as well ride the wave of emotion:

"I...I...love you." she said smiling. The the pressure came off her shoulders already! She should have done that earlier.

Roy had yet to react. Lilina's heart beat wildly in her chest.

"I love you, too. " he said quietly. "I'm just scared for you, all the people that I love and admire; Mom, Dad, even your parents too-are all dead. I think I'm cursed... I think I-"

"Roy, I don't care." Lilina stated flatly. "So, shut up and let me prove you wrong. I'm not going anywhere or dying."

* * *

Edited majorily. LOL. It was so horrible to reread that. Now it's a little more ... presentable.

What a cute couple!


End file.
